


To be human

by GreekGeek100



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Drista, Dextrocardia, Do yall want to know who Dreams siblings are here?, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I love Greek myths, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injured Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jschlatt is their father, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Too bad you have to wait lol, Villain Nightmare, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, how is that not a tag?, hpe you enjoy!, i spent five years of my life researching and fangirling about it, idk what to put lol, im bad at tags, im sorryyyy, lol, look it up its actually pretty cool!, manipulative Nightmare, sorta - Freeform, sorta only the name, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: A man woke up dead, the hole in his chest proof of it.He couldnt remember anything, but could that change?Dream woke up with no memories, but he wants them back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream SMP Ensemble & Clay | Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	To be human

**Author's Note:**

> My teacher wanted us to create short stories, and so i decided 'Hey, he doesnt know what the Dream SMP is! I can just make a fanfic and put it as my story. Its a win-win!' and so here it is!  
> Ik i have two different things i need to finish (the last part of my To be a family series and my immortaility is a curse book) but i wanted to get this out first.

Death is a curse brought upon us at birth. Some ignore the curse and set out to find a totem, the only thing that can stop death. A totem is only temporary though, using to many can lead to the very thing you were trying to avoid. When you use totems, your spirit gets taken from you. Using to many can change your afterlife. Without spirit, you will imply cease to exist when you die. If you until have spirit, you have a high chance of staying on earth as a ghost. Sometime the system glitches, and you are visible to the living, but you have lost your memories. There are ways to get your memories back. One object you cherished in life and always had with you will be missing, and if you find it you can get them back. 

A young man woke up dead. His only memories were of a Fox. 

A humanoid Fox. 

The man felt warmth and happiness in the memories of the Fox Hybrid. He wanted to know why the Hybrid was so special to him. 

The man stood up. If anyone could see him, they would be horrified at the sight before them.

The man had a hole through his chest. 

It would not have been easily noticed if there was not blood around it.

The man's skin was also pale, paler that skin should ever be. He was cold as well. Below freezing, he suspected. 

He stared down at the wound in his chest. It was on the right side of his body, the opposite of where his heart should be. 

It was not there though; his heart was exactly where the wound was.   
Dextrocardia, a condition where you are your heart is on the right side of your body, a condition the man had. Whoever had killed him must have known that and used it to his advantage.

The man left the clearing and headed north. It was only five days later, when he found anything. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He reached the edge of a forest when he saw it. It was a sheep. 

That is not what was interesting about the place he ended up in. What was interesting was the fact the sheep was blue. 

The man stepped out of the forest and headed to the sheep. 

Once he reached it, he sat down and leaned against it. 

A few hours later he made human contact. 

He had been playing with the sheep's blue wool when he heard the shouts. 

Whoever was getting nearer was yelling for ‘Friend.’ The man ignored it, until the owner of the voice reached where he and the sheep were. 

The person that came through the forest was a male.

The stranger had a green and white stripped bucket hat and blonde hair. 

Surprisingly, the man also had wings. 

The stranger froze when he saw the sheep. He had yet to notice the man and stepped towards them. 

“There you are Friend,” The stranger seemed to be talking to the sheep. “Wil has been worried sick about you” He was close to them when he noticed the man. The stranger stopped walking and stared at the man for a few minutes. 

“Holy-” The stranger sucked in a breath “Hello there!” 

The man did not answer and chose to stand up, keeping his hand on ‘Friend.’ The stranger stepped closer to the but stopped when the man flinched back. 

“I'm sorry!” The stranger stammered. “My names Philza, what's yours?” 

The stranger was nice, and eventually the man followed him to a cottage. 

Apparently ‘Friend was the blue sheep that Philzas son, Wilbur, loved a bunch. 

Philza opened the door to the cottage and let the man in. 

Philza sat down and motioned for the man to follow him. 

With both sitting, Philza asked him questions. 

“Why were you in the forest alone?” 

“Do you know where you are?” 

But the one that got an answer out of the man was “How did you die?” 

“I don’t know.” The man simply said. Philza seemed surprised. The man tilted his head in a questioning manor. 

“Sorry, I just recognize your voice somewhere.” Philza explained to the man. “You never did tell me your name though.” 

The man shook his head. “I don’t remember anything.” 

Philza nodded, then grabbed a photo. 

He handed it to the man. There were four people in the photo. 

Two teenagers around seventeen-year-old, and two children, who the man suspected where ten. 

“This is Wilbur, Hes also a ghost.” Philza was pointing to one of the teenagers, the one with hazel brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. “He can only remember happy things.” 

The door to the cottage opened, and a man with pink hair and blood red eyes stepped in.

The pink haired man stared at the man for a minute, before speaking to Philza. 

“Why is there a dead person in my house?” So, this was pinkies house. The man looked back down at the picture. Pinkie looked exactly like the other teenager. 

“He was with Friend.” Philza simply said. Pinkie nodded and sat down next to the winged man. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man learned that pinkies name was Technoblade, but liked to be called Techno. Techno was nice once you got to know him, he even gave the man a name! 

Orpheus, a Greek musician that went to Hades to get his love back. Techno said that he chose that name for him because he was at the doors of death but returned. Even if he was dead when he did. 

Techno and Phil brought Orpheus with them to a place they called L’Manburg. There was a war going on, and they needed to be there. Phil did not want to leave the ghost along, so they brought him along. 

Orpheus was amazed. He had never seen so many people gathered in the same place before. The two men did not want anyone to see him yet, and so he was hidden under Philzas wings. 

They reached a stone shack, inside it was a water hole. Both men went down it, motioning for him to follow. They were in the sewers now. 

They reached a small door. Inside was another ghost. Orpheus assumed this was Ghostbur 

The fellow ghost had not noticed the three of them yet, too busy creating potions. Philza coughed, catching his attention. The Ghost turned and smiled. 

“Dadza! Techie! Your back!” Ghostbur was loud. He turned to his family members and barreled into them. 

It was not long until he noticed Orpheus. The ghost was immediately in front of Orpheus. 

“Youre just like me!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They stayed with Ghostbur for a few hours before heading out to the meeting. The Ghost was nice, and fun to be around. 

They reached what Orpheus assumed was the Whitehouse and headed inside. Orpheus peeked his head into the room the alive people walked into and immediately went back out. 

There were too many people. Thankfully, none of them had noticed him. 

He sat outside the room for ten minutes before someone arrived. 

He was not paying attention to anything until he heard someone sit down next to him. He jerked his head up to look at the newcomer and was met with Dark brown eyes that seemed familiar. 

He recognized the eyes owner. It was the fox hybrid that was the only thing he could remember. 

“Hi there!” The hybrids voice soothed him. “My names Fundy, what's yours?” 

Fundy. He finally got a name for the mysterious man. 

The two talked for a while before someone came out of the room. 

It was Ghostbur, who immediately got happier at seeing Fundy. 

“My little champion!” He sounded happy, exited even. 

Fundy scowled, but it seemed more sad than angry. “Do not call me that.” 

Orpheus nearly flinched at the malice in the hybrids tone. What could the friendly ghost have done to gain that reaction from Fundy? 

He was pulled out of his thought when Ghostbur grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the room. 

“I want you to meet everyone!” Was his only explanation. 

Ghostbur pulled him into the room, Fundy following close behind. 

The door was closed behind them and the other ghost pulled him into the middle of the room. 

Everyone was now staring at him, and he did not like it. 

Ghostbur was explaining who and what Orpheus was, but he was not paying attention. Instead, he was looking at the circle of people. Many of them were staring back at him, horror, and curiosity evident on their faces. 

Fundy stood beside Philza. Orpheus could not help but feel familiarity with the sight. 

That’s when his eyes landed on a man wearing fully green and a whit smiley face mask. 

It felt wrong to Orpheus. It felt like it was his and stolen from him. This figure was also familiar, but not in the way Fundy was. This figure seemed evil. 

Everyone noticed Orpheus was distracted, and soon everyone was quiet and staring at the same thing he was. 

“Hello..?” The masked man sounded familiar as well, but not as another person. 

Orpheus felt himself move, and soon he was in front of the masked man. Everyone was still, wondering what the Ghost would do. 

Someone in the circle around him coughed, catching his attention. The man was short, wearing a blue shirt and goggles. “Dream? Do you know him?” 

Orpheus also remembered that voice. How? He did not know yet. 

‘Dream’ shook his head. Orpheus was the only one that noticed the masked man's hand go toward his sword. 

Before he could grab it though, Orpheus brought his hand up to the mask and grabbed it. It dropped to the ground, revealing ‘Dreams’ face. Many gasped. ‘Dream’ looked exactly like Orpheus, but instead of the Ghosts pale green eyes, they were bright red. Orpheus stayed still, images flashing before his eyes slowly. Soon it stopped, and he had gained some of his memories back. 

“Youre not Dream!” A man with a white headband yelled. 

‘Sapnap’ was that man's name. Orpheus could remember that. Goggles was named George. 

Orpheus’s eyes widened as he realized that this man was indeed not ‘Dream’. That’s because he was Dream! 

The real Dream grabbed the sword from the impostor's hands before hurt anyone. Not-Dream gasped as the sword went through his stomach. 

Not-Dream laughed as he held his hand to the wound. “I really thought that killing you would make everything better. It seems that it did not.” 

The real Dream remembered everything. His mother and sister who Not-Dream killed when they were children. His eldest brother who ran away when they were children. His youngest brother whom his father left on the side of the road. His twin brother, who was Not-Dream-Nightmare was his name. 

His twin slid to the ground. Both brothers unaware of the people surrounding them. 

As Nightmare died, a sense of peace washed over Dream. 

Soon everyone will be protected from the evil that raged through their land. 

Soon he would get to be with his Friends and family. 

Soon he would be able to make emends with them. 

As he looked back at the group, he realized that soon they would all be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments motivate me to write more!  
> Also, if you could make the bookmarks funny if you do bookmark it, i would love to have a few laughs!  
> <3  
> Also, i may do a small fic of Dreams backstory if you guys want it.  
> Hope you all loved it as much as i loved writing it!


End file.
